Talk:Megapod Megalops
Just did it very easily with RNG75, NIN75 and BLM75. BLM just healed as I assumed from this page that it wouldn´t take damage from spells. HOWEVER, I tossed in some spells (fire and fire II) which did 61, 66 and 146 DMG so this is obviously false. Either under certain circumstances (lightsday, burn,choke,shock + dia on mob) or always. --Cath 17:40, 18 November 2006 (EST) I think the magical theory resist is true, went trio (Nin73/war, Drk70/sam and blm75/whm), near end maybe last 15-20% we did fragmentation SC (Blade:Ten (200ish dmg)> Spinning Slash (750+ dmg)). Resulting with fragmentation = 0 dmg and MB burst2 (fully merited,uggy pendant and others gears) @ 0 dmg aswell, There was no stoneskin or defense boots at all on NM. Maybe the less hp Megapod have higher his magical resist is. on Unicorn Nov 24 2008 Just duo'd this As war/thf with a nin/war. SA Full Break for about 600 damage followed by Blade:Ten triggering Darkness. Took it down in 3 SC's (think double attack proc'ed on my last full break) without either of us getting to red HP. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 02:21, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Duo'd this as 72NIN/WAR with a 75WHM/BLM. Got hit maybe three times. It's pretty easy, you just need to keep debuffs up. Took about 10 minutes because of the high defense. Euphacent 02:25, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Easily solo'd as 75NIN/WAR. Imperative all 3 debuffs stick, occasionally used eva set but mostly dd tp set, haste macro for ni, and bibiki seashell helps greatly. Was never hit physically, but twice by bubble shower. Slightly evasive with 0 katana merits, but I suggest meat, because def up will be a pain. Took 10 minutes. Rajah 23:12, 22 June 2008 (UTC) RDM75 killed this with a NIN and THF. Debuffs had no trouble sticking with normal casting gear and capped skill. Used Enspell IIs on this NM, they hit for about half damage (17 instead of 36) per hit, and it remained constant throughout the fight. -- 21:37, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Testimonials * Ridiculously easy solo 90Nin/45Dnc no debuffs used 1 curing walts full haste gear * Easy solo on NIN72/WHM or /DNC with above average Evasion gear and a Soothing Healer style NPC. Had Potions and Yagudo Drinks, but didn't need them. * Easy to duo with a good NIN72+ and a Red Mage. * Can be a handful solo as 75NIN, possible to take down with decent gear and good timing on Utsusemi. * Soloable by a 75NIN/RDM. /RDM for Dispel. Scorpion Harness +1 and Evasion Torque; never got hit but very slow. Haubergeon and Chivalrous Chain; got hit here and there but higher damage. Swap between the evasion and DD gear recommended. * Can be soloed by a 75RDM/NIN, however the use of Gravity is a must to keep Utsusemi timers up. * Soloed as 75RDM/NIN, using NQ Wind Staff and 2 Wind Accuracy merits, Gravity wasn't sticking after about 50%, but had no problems with Bind. * Soloable by a 73+ BST, using Torama as pets * Soloable by a lv 72 NIN/DNC with Evasion set up and Bibiki Seashell. Make sure all 3 enfeebles stick (blind, paralyze and slow) and poison whenever you get the chance. I recommend to do it at night for the extra +10 evasion from Ninja/Koga Hakama. Be ready for a 10+ minute fight. * Duoable by a level 75 RDM/NIN and 72-75 RNG/NIN, pulling it to J-9 and kiting it around a small pond, with Bind/Gravity/Shadowbind. Source of DoT is Ranged Attacks, Poison and Bio. * Easily Duoable by a 75 BLU/NIN and a 75 PUP/NIN, both in DD gear using Stringing Pummel >> Disseverment as a Darkness skillchain every time Chain Affinity was ready. PUP used Soulsoother head to keep the BLU alive. * This is soloable by a Ninja/Dancer 72+ with 13% haste +25 evasion skill (Boxer's Mantle, Evasion Torque, and capped Evasion Skill merits)and about +20 AGI +10 evasion. The Goblins near the ??? con as Too Weak or Easy Prey, kill the easy prey for TP and then pop the NM and Fight in the tunnel north of the ??? (Careful not to get to close to the monsters further down the tunnel as they will aggro) * Soloed as PUP/NIN and WHM Puppet w/o any problems. * Soloed as BST75/WHM37 - a few pet swaps needed, gear with pet accuracy (ACP Body for example) is a plus * Definitly soloable by a well geared DNC @ 75 - used full evasion gear (Boxers, SH+1, Eva. Torque,...), 4/4 merits in evasion - Fan Dance is nice to have, bring some Sushi - you'll need the acc. * Cake solo with 90 RDM/NIN using Composure. Dia/Para/Slow/Blind and use Utsu & Phalanx to keep Stoneskin up. Never took me out of white HP. * Have a level 99 job with a halfway decent ilvl. Use Trusts for total overkill. Pop NM. Squish. Win.